


Parting Is Such A Sweet Sorrow

by infernoseventeen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Love, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernoseventeen/pseuds/infernoseventeen
Summary: You say goodbye all the time.But you never know which one is the last.orMingyu decides to leave and doesn't know that his actions will have horrific consequences.





	Parting Is Such A Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little bit rushed. BUT, I'm gonna come back and edit it.

“Gyu, this is too much.”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Junhui I already paid for it. You can’t change your mind 15 minutes before the ceremony.” 

 

“It must have cost you a fortune!” 

 

Nothing is ever too much if it’s for Junhui. Everything had to be perfect. Which is why Mingyu surprised Junhui and planned the wedding all by himself. Kim Mingyu managed to turn a dingy, rundown hotel venue into an impeccable and magnificent hall. Mingyu got the expensive cake that Junhui had adored ever since he saw it on display at a bakery near their home. He ordered the finest and the most exquisite flowers. He invited every single person he’s met in his lifetime, in hopes of having a grand wedding. He was giving Junhui the wedding he deserved. 

 

“You’re not even supposed to be here. Get the hell out of here,” Junhui mumbled as he went through his drawers. “Where the hell is my eyeliner?”

 

Mingyu searched his left pocket. “Here, you can use mine.” He handed the pencil to Junhui.  

 

Junhui began to attempt to apply the eyeliner. The pencil stabbed his eye. "My eyes are gonna be red." 

 

Mingyu chuckled to himself. “Close your eyes.” He went up to Junhui and made a light stroke on each of his eyelids. 

 

Junhui smiled lovingly. It made Mingyu’s heart flutter. Even after  years of knowing each other, every single thing Junhui did always made Mingyu’s heart beat faster and always made him flustered. It was a feeling Mingyu liked. It felt good. Mingyu moved closer to the other man. He felt Junhui's lips brush lightly against his own. 

 

"I'm just really nervous. What if I screw up?" Junhui muttered.

 

Mingyu wrapped his arms around Junhui. "Everything is going to be fine. Just breathe." 

 

Junhui pecked his cheeks. “Thanks, Gyu and I love you but I'm still not ready yet."

 

"So?"

 

"So get out.”

 

Mingyu grinned as he pinched Junhui's cheeks and ran out of the dressing room. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There was excitement buzzing among the guests. Everybody was waiting for Junhui to walk down the aisle. The guests were envious at how elegant the decorations were. People were waiting for the moment. 

 

Mingyu began tap his foot impatiently. The room suddenly felt stuffy and he was sweating. He tugged at his collar. He was just as nervous as Junhui. Everybody was nervous. It was an important event. 

 

Minghao walked up to Mingyu. "Funny how you went to calm down Junnie but then here you are panicking yourself."

 

"Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. He'd be better off without me." Mingyu sighed.

 

Minghao smacked Mingyu's shoulder and glared at him. "Well then you should have made that decision before. You could have told him the truth while he was getting ready." 

 

Mingyu stared at the ground, contemplating what he should do. "I can still do it. It just may...cause a minor inconvenience." 

 

"Minor? Mingyu you're gonna ruin the whole wedding. You spent thousands of dollars on this." Minghao voiced. 

 

Mingyu nodded. "I know but it's worth a try."

 

"The ceremony is about to start. We better get in our spots. Good luck on whatever bullshit you're planning to do. I'll stand by you." Minghao walked back to his place and Mingyu followed suit. 

 

Soon the commotion and chatter began to die down. People were shushing each other and turned their heads toward the aisle.

 

Mingyu's heart was pounding. He could still stop everything. There was a sliver of hope. 

 

Junhui finally walked down the aisle, his arm linked with his father's. He looked so happy as he sauntered down gracefully.

 

3 more steps.

2 more steps.

1 more step.

 

Mingyu still had a chance. He could feel his breathing getting heavier. It would be such a shame to wipe that cheerful smile off of Junhui's face. Junhui doesn't deserve this. He was a rare person. One in a million. He was everything Mingyu wanted. But he was sick of faking his emotions. 

 

But maybe, just possibly, Junhui didn't want to get married either.

 

No. That's not possible. Mingyu remembered that Junhui had always talked about getting married. It was one of the only things he wanted. 

 

_ Think about the happy times.  _ Mingyu thought to himself.  _ Think about how you always get ice cream in the evening. Think about how you cuddle while watching movies. Think about how he always defends you. Think about how much he devoted himself to you. Think about how lucky you are to have him _ .  _ You have to be willing to do this for him.  _

 

Mingyu began to think about how they met. He remembered how Junhui spilled his scalding coffee all over him after tripping. He had to miss class because he had to clean up. Junhui ironically took Mingyu to a cafe to apologize. Mingyu only drank the coffee because Junhui was so kind. He smiled to himself. Maybe he was doing the right thing. Junhui always kept him happy, no matter how bad the situation was.

 

_I can't do this._ Mingyu gave up.   


 

"I do." 

 

Those words snapped Mingyu out of his thoughts. Mingyu's world shattered. It felt like his heart was being ripped apart. His breathing was getting shorter and shorter. Mingyu had the sudden urge to burst into tears. He looked frantically around the hall. He saw Joshua and Minghao give him sympathetic looks. Then his eyes met Junhui's. He beamed at Mingyu, silently thanking him for organizing the divine wedding. 

 

Mingyu only dipped his head, acknowledging Junhui.

 

Junhui couldn't make him content this time. 

 

It was too late. There was already a ring on Junhui's finger. His lips were locked with another man. If only Mingyu had stopped Junhui before he got engaged. Or earlier, in the dressing room. He could've stopped him right now too. But he was too cowardly. 

 

He let his last chance slip out of his hands. 

 

Great. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mingyu went outside the hotel for fresh air. It was too crowded in the venue.

 

Joshua ran up to Mingyu and pulled him into a tight hug. Minghao joined soon after. The three stood there wrapped in each other's arms as the rain poured. 

 

Minghao pulled away. "You should be proud of yourself. It takes a real man to do that."

 

Mingyu raised his eyebrow in a questioning way. 

 

"What he means is that you sacrificed something you wanted for so long for the sake of Jun's happiness." Jisoo explained.

 

Mingyu said nothing. He just took a deep breath in and exhaled. He pulled his lighter out of his jacket. 

 

Joshua grabbed the lighter. "We can smoke when we get home. Go inside."

 

Mingyu trudged towards the lobby, Minghao and Joshua trailing behind him. 

 

As he entered the hall, Junhui ran into Mingyu's arms. Mingyu only patted his back. He tried to talk to Junhui enthusiastically. 

"Congratulations. I hope he treats you right." Mingyu stretched his lips as much as he could. Junhui could only giggle in response. 

 

"He does. You're going to stay for the reception, right?"

Mingyu didn't want to stay, for sure. He didn't want to see Junhui dancing in someone else's arms. He didn't want to hear Junhui talk about how much he loved another man. He didn't want to see that other man.

 

"Actually, I have a splitting headache. I should really head home and rest." Mingyu tapped his head, acting like he was in pain. 

Junhui smirked. "I have Advil in the dressing room. Come on." 

 

Mingyu turned around and sprinted out of the hotel. He hurriedly sat in his car and started the engine. Junhui was running after him, screaming Mingyu's name and begging him to come back. 

The hotel was located on a busy street, and it was a Friday evening, meaning that there would a lot of traffic. Mingyu drove onto the road, hoping that Junhui left. He probably did. Who was willing to get hit by a car to convince someone to stay? Sure, Junhui would. But he wasn't that stupid. 

Mingyu arrived home 25 minutes later. He noticed that he left his TV on. 

 

_"Breaking, a yo-"_ Mingyu switched off the TV. He was dealing with way too much. He was just greeted by horrible things again and again. 

 

He locked all the doors, closed at the curtains so that not a speck of light can be seen, and he collapsed onto his bed. Life was not treating him well. 

 

* * *

 

 

5 months. 

 

5 months have passed and Mingyu hasn't talked to Junhui once. Mingyu didn't even leave his house once for the past 4 months. Only recently did he begin to leave the house and continue to do his normal activities. He hasn't talked to Joshua and Minghao either. They'll just criticize him for being slovenly and not caring about his health. 

 

He remembered how Joshua and Minghao repeatedly knocked on his door about a day after the dreadful event. They did that everyday, sometimes even standing there for hours. Of course, Mingyu didn't respond. The two didn't stop until last month. It seemed that they finally gave up. Mingyu felt a pang of guilt. His friends must have been so worried. 

 

Mingyu heard a knock on his door. He knew who it was. He decided that he's locked himself up long enough. Junhui won't love him in the way he wants to be loved. That's that. Minghao was right. It does take a real man to do that. Maybe he can reconcile his friendship with Junhui too. 

  
Mingyu opened the door and saw a rather unimpressed Joshua and annoyed Minghao. He was going to get an earful. Mingyu made a mental note to prepare a nice meal for them the next time they came. He told his friends to have a seat. 

 

Joshua cleared his throat. "You seem better. Glad to see that you moved on."

 

He didn't exactly move on, but Mingyu just silently nodded in response. 

 

Minghao opened his mouth, as if he had something to say, but he closed it. He dismissed whatever he was thinking about.

 

They discussed things that Mingyu missed and how concerned they were about him. Mingyu was lucky to have such caring friends even after an incident like this. 

 

Joshua noticed how Mingyu eyed the flowers and laughed. "We got these so that you can give them to Junhui." 

 

Mingyu gladly took the flowers. "I better get dressed nicely then." For some reason, he felt that Joshua and Minghao were hiding something from him. 

 

* * *

 

The trio decided to walk to where Junhui was. The June weather was pleasant and Mingyu always enjoyed the warmth. 

 

They began to go through an ally and took other various shortcuts. They eventually reached cemetery.  _What was Junhui doing here?_

 

Minghao noticed the questioning look on Mingyu's face. He just responded with the same sympathetic face he made at the ceremony. Mingyu knew that something was wrong.

They continued to walk until they reached a grave.

Mingyu gasped as he saw who it belonged to. 

 

Joshua handed him the bouquet. "He got hit while he trying to chase you. We lost him the morning after. He kept on saying your name when we were in the hospital Gyu."

 

Mingyu just continued to stare at the grave. 

 

It was all his fault. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
